qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Qubo Schedule (August 27, 2013)
AUGUST 25, 2013 - FEBRUARY 23, 2014 Weekdays: *06:00AM Turbo Dogs *06:30AM The Zula Patrol *07:00AM Eliot Kid *07:30AM Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *08:00AM Timothy Goes to School *08:30AM The Busy World of Richard Scarry *09:00AM Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *09:30AM Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective *10:00AM Gofrette *10:30AM My Friend Rabbit *11:00AM Guess with Jess *11:30AM I Spy *12:00PM Sammy's Story Shop *12:30PM Dragon *01:00PM The Busy World of Richard Scarry *01:30PM Timothy Goes to School *02:00PM Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *02:30PM Sammy's Story Shop *03:00PM Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series *03:30PM Pippi Longstocking *04:00PM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *04:30PM Rescue Heroes *05:00PM Willa's Wild Life *05:30PM Pearlie *06:00PM Jane and the Dragon *06:30PM The Zula Patrol *07:00PM Animal Exlporation with Jarod Miller *07:30PM Artzooka! *08:00PM Taste Buds *08:30PM Turbo Dogs *09:00PM Rescue Heroes *09:30PM Jane and the Dragon *10:00PM Willa's Wild Life *10:30PM Pearlie *11:00PM Archie's Weird Mysteries *11:30PM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *12:00AM Class of the Titans *01:00AM Being Ian *02:00AM Archie's Weird Mysteries *03:00AM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *04:00AM Animorphs *05:00AM Adventures from the Book of Virtues Saturdays: *06:00AM Adventures from the Book of Virtues *07:00AM Mighty Machines *08:00AM Jacob Two-Two *08:30AM I Spy *09:00AM Jane and the Dragon *10:00AM The Busy World of Richard Scary *10:30AM Sammy's Story Shop *11:00AM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *11:30AM Animal Atlas *12:00PM The Zula Patrol *12:30PM Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *01:00PM Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist *01:30PM Timeblazers *02:00PM Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *02:30PM Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *03:00PM Artzooka! *03:30PM Taste Buds *04:00PM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *04:30PM Rescue Heroes *05:00PM Willa's Wild Life *05:30PM Pearlie *06:00PM Jane and the Dragon *06:30PM The Zula Patrol *07:00PM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *07:30PM Artzooka! *08:00PM Pecola *08:30PM Culture Click *09:00PM Animorphs *09:30PM Dear America / Royal Diaries *10:00PM Willa's Wild Life *10:30PM Pearlie *11:00PM The Zula Patrol *11:30PM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *12:00AM Class of the Titans *01:00AM Being Ian *02:00AM Archie's Weird Mysteries *03:00AM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *04:00AM Animorphs *05:00AM Adventures from the Book of Virtues Sundays: *06:00AM Adventures from the Book of Virtues *07:00AM Mighty Machines *08:00AM Jacob Two-Two *08:30AM I Spy *09:00AM Jane and the Dragon *10:00AM The Busy World of Richard Scarry *10:30AM Sammy's Story Shop *11:00AM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *12:00PM The Zula Patrol *01:00PM 3-2-1 Penguins! *02:00PM 3-2-1 Penguins! *03:00PM Rescue Heroes *04:00PM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *04:30PM Rescue Heroes *05:00PM Willa's Wild Life *05:30PM Pearlie *06:00PM Jane and the Dragon *06:30PM The Zula Patrol *07:00PM Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller *07:30PM Artzooka! *08:00PM Pecola *08:30PM Culture Click *09:00PM Animorphs *09:30PM Dear America / Royal Diaries *10:00PM Willa's Wild Life *10:30PM Pearlie *11:00PM The Zula Patrol *11:30PM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *12:00AM Class of the Titans *01:00AM Being Ian *02:00AM Archie's Weird Mysteries *03:00AM Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century *04:00AM Animorphs *05:00AM Adventures from the Book of Virtues NOTES BACK: * Pecola GONE: * Miss BG * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * She-Ra: Princess of Power * BraveStarr * Ghostbusters * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Category:Schedules